I Don't Wanna Be You
by Jenny10
Summary: Rogue expresses her feelings to Jean through song. songfic to Good Charlotte's 'Anthem'


I Don't Wanna Be You

By Jenny

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. Especially Todd.  I LOVE TODD!!!

Summary: This is a songfic to the 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte.  The Rogue has decided to state her feelings in song.  And I'm horrible at southern accents so please bear with me!

Now on with the story!

**

Rogue frowned as she noticed the crowd around Jean.  '_Little miss goody two-shoes.  Thinks she's all that.'_  She glared as Scott stared at the popular red head.  _'She doesn't even know what she's got.'_ Rogue got up from her seat at the lunch table and left to find a place where she didn't have to watch the disgusting display.  Walking around to the back of the school, where the track was, she sat in the highest bleachers.  She took out her book, and started to read.  Ten minutes later, she felt as if she was being watched.  Looking up, she found Jean right in front of her, staring at her with something akin to pity.  "Hey, Rogue, I saw you leave.  Anything wrong?"  Anger flashed in the Untouchable's eyes.  This little-**_WENCH _**dared to ask her what was WRONG when she herself couldn't even compare!? Rogue could barely get her anger in control.  She looked bitterly at Jean before turning back to her book, resolving to ignore her.  She soon found out that that was quite impossible to do.  The telepath had shoved her hand in front of her face, waving it around.  Rogue growled at the interference.  _'And this IDIOT is supposed to be able to read MINDS!'_  "WHAT D'YA WANT!"  Jean looked at Rogue, shocked.  Rogue grabbed her book and pushed past the stunned red head.  Was there anyplace out there where she could be alone?

**

Rogue sighed as she threw down her backpack and collapsed onto her bed.  She had gotten three detentions for being late and she had a Danger Room session in an hour.  And to top it off, her damn roommate has been complaining to her all day about Lance.  Lance Lance Lance.  God, is he all she ever thinks about?  Rogue stared gloomily at the ceiling.  "Lahfe sucks."  

BAMF!

"Schwester!  Vhere've you been?  Jean's looking for you.  Said she vanted you to apologize." Kurt looked questioningly at his sister.  Rogue groaned.  Ever since Kurt found out Rogue was his sister-ADOPTED sister she thought- he hadn't stopped pestering her.  Still it made her feel warm inside to know he actually WANTED to be related to her.

"Tell her to go screw herself."  She looked at her watch, not even glancing at the blue demon's shocked face.  Crap! She quickly grabbed her uniform and ran to the bathroom to change.  She was going to be late! Slamming open the bathroom door, she raced out of the room, knocking Kurt down in her hurry.   _'I'm so screwed.'_

            2 hours later, a tired and grumpy Rogue stepped out from an especially rigorous training session.  Logan wasn't especially lenient of her lateness.  She stepped into the bathroom and took a hot shower.  _'This is not my day.'_  Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and made her way to her shared room with Kitty.

Despite her exhaustion, Rogue laid awake till after Kitty had gone to bed and for hours after that, unable to sleep.  She thought about her hellhole of a life.  Oh sure, there was the mansion, the hot water, food, more than the Brotherhood's house ever had.  But what was the point when the people who were supposed to be your family were afraid of her?  Oh yeah, they act like they're her friends, and she supposed they kinda were.  But she sees the fear in their eyes when she's within touching distance, the flinch whenever she touches one of them.  And as much as Rogue wanted to deny it, the looks, the flinches.  It hurt.  They're supposed to be her _family.  _But then Rogue thought of Jean Grey.  That prep thinks she could relate, thinks she can _comfort_ Rogue because she knows what she's going through.  _'I don't think so Miss Perfect'_ thought Rogue.  She lay there, thinking, when an idea hit her.  She smirked, resolved to call Risty in the morning, and was finally able to get to sleep.  Good thing it was a Saturday tomorrow.

**  
  


"Are you sure about this?" Risty asked Rogue.  The goth smirked.  "Of course Ah'm sure, Risty.  It'll work."  It was Monday.  Saturday morning, Rogue had called Risty, and they had met up with Wanda (under extreme protest from the Witch) and the rest of the Brotherhood.  The arrangements were made, and Rogue's plan went to action.  Now it was Monday, and in a few minutes, Rogue's idea would be put into action.  The lunch bell rang.  Risty tried not to lose Rogue in the crowd.  Finally just pushing the other students away, she reached the mutant's side, grumbling about stupid teenagers who were to slow to win against a snail.  She was still grumbling when they had arrived behind the school, where the Brotherhood was waiting.  Wanda turned to Rogue and Risty.

"You ready?" Confirming nods.  She grins, and scowls back at the Brotherhood.  "Alright dorks, you better not mess this up!" She barked at them.  Lance scowled right back at her.  "We're not stupid, we know what to do!" Toad jumped up to her.  "Aw, don't worry about it sweetcheeks.  We've got it all under control yo." Wanda threw a hexbolt at him, and edged away.  Pietro was looking indignant.  "Hey! I'msupposedtobetheleaderhere! Igivetheorders!" He winced under Wanda's glower.  "Okok, you'recall."  Wanda nodded.  "I thought so.  Let's do this!"

**

"Hey Jean, where's Rogue? I haven't seen her all lunch." Evan asked Jean.  She shrugged.  "I don't know.  She's been such a grump lately, I've been avoiding her."  Music drifted over to their table.  "What is that?"  All the other students were looking up, trying to find the source.  "It's coming from behind the school!" There was a rush as everyone ran to the back of the school, on the football field.  They all stopped short as a stage came into view.  The X-Men pushed their way to the front, and stopped short themselves.  There on the stage, was Rogue, Risty, and the Brotherhood! (big surprise)  Lance and Pietro were on the electric guitars, Fred was on the drums, Todd and Risty were on the bass guitars, and Wanda and Rogue were at the mikes, dancing.  They all grinned when they saw the X-Men.  Rogue looked straight at Jean and started singing.  "_It's a new day, but it all feels old.  It's a good lahfe, that's what Ah'm told.  But everyday, it all just feels the same."_

_"And my high school, it felt more to me, like a jail cell, a penitentiary.  My time spent there it only made me see_," Wanda sang.

Rogue and Wanda sang, "_That I don't ever wanna be like you, I don't wanna do the things you do.  I'm never gonna hear the words you say, cuz I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you! Don't wanna be just like you! All I'm saying is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up.  You! Don't wanna be you!_"

Lance, Pietro, Fred, Todd, and Risty took over, grinning and bobbing their heads to the music.  Jean was red, knowing this song was about her.  The students were all dancing, the girls were all swooning over the guys onstage, and the X-Men were just shocked.  "Man I didn't know Rogue could sing like that!  I hate to admit it, but they're good!" They all nodded their heads.  Kitty drooled.  "Doesn't Lance look like, totally hot up there?  He's sooo cool!"

Rogue spun one last time and sang, "_Go to college, a university! Get a real job, that's what they said to me.  But Ah could never live the way they want_."

Wanda sang, "_I'm gonna get by, just do my time.  Out of step, while they all get in line!  I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind!_"

"_Do you really wanna be like them? Do you really wanna be part of the trend?  Do you wanna be part of their crowd?"_ Rogue and Wanda sang together.  _"Cuz I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be you!  Don't wanna be just like you! What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, you! Don't wanna be you!"_  Lance took it up. "_Shake it once that's fine! Shake it twice that's ok! Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again_!"  He winked at the girls in the audience, sending them into serious swoons.

Everybody was dancing as the instruments played.   Except for Jean.  She was seriously pissed off, with her arms crossed, and an angry glare on her red face.  Rogue just grinned viciously at her, and she and Wanda started singing again.

"_You!  Don't wanna be just like you!  What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up! Ya'll gotta feel me, sing if you're with me!  You! Don't wanna be just like you!" "Just like you!"_ (the rest of the guys echoed.)  _"This is the anthem, throw all your hands up, ya'll gotta feel me, sing if you're with me!"_

Wanda and Rogue sang, with the Brotherhood and Risty singing backup.

"Another loser anthem! (Whoa-oh!)  Another loser anthem! (Whoa-oh!) Another loser anthem! (Whoa-oh!) Another loser anthem! (Whoa-oh!)" 

The crowd started cheering even louder, as the music faded away.  Pietro grinned, and used his speed, not enough to expose his powers, but fast enough.  He grabbed the mike and started blowing kisses.  "Thank you! Thank you!  Anyone who wants to have my autograph, a kiss, meet me in my car! THANK YOU!" The girls again, swooned, and Rogue grabbed her mike back from the Speed Demon.  She winked at the X-Men and jumped off the stage.  She couldn't keep back the huge grin that was forming on her friend.  Jean's face was priceless!  Looking up at a corner of the stage, she winked again.  A camcorder looked back at her, not moving.  Rogue's grin grew even wider, and she made her way through the crowd, to her school, along with her best friend and the Brotherhood.

~Fin~


End file.
